A Beautiful Nightmare
by Kitty Opal
Summary: Life in the limelight is rarely all that it's cracked up to, as Tallulah-Mae is about to find out. For reasons she's keeping to herself, Tallulah-Mae left Birmingham for the bright lights of London, only to find her neighbours are extremely hot, and two have taken quite the fancy to her. Did we mention they also happen to be her favourite band, McFLY?


**Chapter 1 - Mysterious Milk Maid Snatcher**

Having explored and taken in the house and large garden, complete with pool, I returned to the white van I'd hired and pulled open the doors, sighing at the sight of numerous brown boxes piled high inside. I grabbed the closest box to me and glanced at the black marker pen on top. _Kitchen_.

Three hours later and the van was half empty while various boxes provided some serious tripping hazards in the house. I grabbed another box for the kitchen, as I jumped down from the van I almost landed on top of two guys.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't see you..." I looked up from my feet and saw none other than Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher of McFLY stood infront of me. I tightened my hold on the box so as not to drop it while my brain turned to mush.

"...there" I mumbled the last word, my cheeks starting to burn. The two of them smiled they're heart melting smiles.

"No worries, you just missed us! You must be our new neighbour! I'm Danny by the way, and this is Tom." Danny smiled sticking out his hand. I adjusted my hold on the box and reached to shake his hand, however he grabbed it and pulled it up to his lips gently brushing them against the back of my hand. I blushed brighter and stared at the top of the box. He chuckled and let go of my hand. I quickly took a better hold of the box and glanced up in time to see Tom rolling his eyes. A small wave of shame washed over me for falling for Danny's famous charm. My cheeks were pretty much alight by now.

"Do you want a hand with the rest of those?" Tom asked, nodding towards the rest of the boxes.

"Hmm?" I turned round and glanced at the rest of the boxes. Yes. Yes I did want help. Not only because I didn't want to take another 3 hours of unpacking the van but also because I wanted to hang out with Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher. My mouth thought otherwise...

"Oh right, nah it'll be OK. I'll be done in a few hours. Anyway you've probably got more important things to be doing, but thankyou for the offer." I smiled at him, my brain giving me the mental butt-kicking of the century.

"A few hours? But the BBQs in a couple of hours!" Danny jumped up into the van and grabbed a box. Tom followed.

"Nah we've not got anything to do. We were only gonna watch some movies for the hundreth time." He shrugged grabbing a box himself.

"BBQ?" I gave them a confused look.

"How do we know where each box goes?" Danny asked confused. I looked at him for a moment, it was a well known fact that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but this was just ridiculous.

"Um, it says on the top." I replied nodding down towards the top of my box. Danny looked down before looking back at me and grinning.

"Oh yeah so it does." He jumped out of the van and ran into the house.

"In answer to your question, we're having a BBQ this afternoon seeing as we are enjoying some unusually appropriate summer weather!" Tom chuckled as he jumped down from the van.

"Of course you are more than welcome to come along. Think of it as a welcome to the neighbourhood BBQ, despite the fact that most of the neighbourhood won't actually be there...it's just basically us and a few friends." Tom rambled, his own cheeks starting to glow a little bit pinker. He glanced at me and smiled, the dimple in his cheek growing. I had an urge to reach and run my fingers lightly across his cheek. What was I thinking?! I'm going to be neighbours with this man. I can't freak him out just yet! It's a good job I was holding onto a box...

"After you."

"If I haven't completely crashed by the time its BBQ time I'd love to come." I returned the smile and led the way into the house. As we entered into the hall Danny raced down the stairs a huge grin on his face. I had a good guess at what had been written on the top of that box... He simply winked at me and raced back out into the front garden to grab another box. Tom followed me into the kitchen and set his box down on the counter on one side, while I set mine down on top of the counter opposite his. More black marker caught my eye on my box. _Kettle, Tea, Coffee, 6 cups, Sugar, Stolen Milk_. I began to unpack the box, setting out three cups, filling up the kettle, plugging it in and turning it on. When I turned round to offer Tom a drink, I was taken aback to find him leaning against the counter, watching me. My cheeks, having only just recovered from the last burning, started to flare up again.

"Stolen milk?" Tom raised his eyebrows smirking. I giggled.

"Aha, um, yeah, how to explain that one. Well since I didn't know how long it would take to find this place, unpack the van and so on and so forth, my friends came up with the brilliant idea of nicking the tiny milk cartons from cafes and service stations so I'd have some milk."

"Ah so will we be seeing headlines reading _'Mysterious Milk Maid Snatcher strikes again! M25 service stations have had all their milk supplies snaffled by an unknown milk thief. Services are closed during this terrible time of milk shortage'_?" Tom chuckled, my cheeks were once again alight. Butterflies in my stomach darted around trying to not get squashed as it tied itself into knots.

"Turn me in & I shall hunt down your children and corrupt them." I smirked back.

"They'd already be corrupted. I have Danny & Dougie to thank for that." He stepped forward, his long stride meant there was only a foot between us. He towered over me waiting to hear my come back.

"Oh but I'd make sure they hated Starwars." Tom shrugged, stepping closer. I could smell his cologne and feel his the heat of his body. I had every urge to just reach out and place a hand on his chest, something I had wanted to do for a long time, along with every other fangirl. My heart beat picked up, I was certain he could hear it. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and looked him straight in the eye. Those warm chocolate brown eyes, that happened to be staring very intently back into mine.

"They wouldn't be bothered by Disney. At all." I breathed my final threat quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. Tom stepped backwards, his jaw dropped with shock and his eyes flew wide, but never released their hold on mine. I'd won. I knew it and part of me was overjoyed, I hated loosing, but another part of me, a part which threatened to be more dominant, wished I'd never said it. I wanted him to be back close to me again. I wanted to smell his cologne again, feel his warmth, our mouths centimetres away...

"You wouldn't!"

"Is it worth the risk?"

"No. OK you're safe I won't hand you over." He smiled, his eyes lighting up. As he leant back against the counter, his arms crossing against his chest, the kettle boiled.

"Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea please. Just milk thanks, no sugar."

"Let me guess, you're sweet enough?" I rolled my eyes as I turned round and started to pour the water onto a teabag.

"I don't think so, but I'm flattered you do." Tom grinned suddenly leaning against the side next to me. I went red from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"Oi you two. Stop being lazy, come help! I've already shifted all the bedroom boxes!" Danny huffed coming into the kitchen and dropping a box onto the counter. I was amazed I hadn't self combusted yet, I was pretty certain I was emitting enough heat to be someone's personal sun.

"Careful Danny!" Tom told him sternly moving away from me. I heard the tape being ripped off the box, and the flaps being pulled open.

"Ooohh tea? Yes please! Milk no sugar, I'm sweet enough." Danny winked at me seeing the kettle in my hand. I rolled my eyes and poured another cup, before adding some of the stolen milk. Danny grabbed his & went through into the lounge/dining room, collapsing on the sofa. I took Tom's tea over to the side, where he was inspecting the contents of Danny's box.

"It's not too bad, some of the cups have a couple of chips in though." Tom shot a glare through the kitchen hatch, which opened into the dining room section of the lounge/dining room. Danny just grinned back.

Tom gently pushed the box back against the wall and took his tea into the lounge. I grabbed myself a glass of water and followed sitting in the comfy red arm chair, while the boys sat on the two sofas.  
"I don't mean to appear rude, but um, what is your name?" Danny asked a strained look on his face as he tried to sound polite.

"Mysterious Milk Maid Snatcher." I grinned at Tom as he took a gulp of tea. He chuckled as he tried to swallow, choking on his tea, spraying it everywhere. Danny jumped up and patted him hard on the back while I raced back into the kitchen grabbing the kitchen towel and began mopping up. Once the Tom's choking fit passed, I chucked away the tea sodden towels and went to return to my seat, only to find a hand on my arm pulling me down next to Tom.

"That is the strangest name I've ever heard." Danny replied taking it seriously. Tom and I burst out laughing while Danny pouted at us.

"That's more of a nickname your friend here gave me." I nodded sideways towards Tom who poked his tongue out at me. I glanced over at Danny who had pulled his brown eyebrows into a confused furrow.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't worry about it mate. So what do your friend's call you?" Tom asked turning to me.

"Mysterious Milk Maid Snatcher apparently." I smiled testing the water slightly. Tom grinned happily before replying,

"What about your other friends?"

"Toodles mostly, or Mae. Lulu was a popular one not so long ago. There was period when they even used Roxy and Ro, but Toodles was always the favourite. But if I'm in trouble then it's a full name affair." I gave him a serious look emphasising my point.

"Your full name being..." He prompted.

"Tallulah-Mae Roxanne Rose."

"Tallulah-Mae. Beautiful" He smiled. I was back to self combusting heat again.

"Toodles." Danny chuckled taking another sip of his tea, his eyes watching me the whole time.


End file.
